If I am
by ilikeoliverwood
Summary: a sequelcontinuation for 'a memory not long forgotten'. songficoneshotOWKBFLUFFY "I will never leave you


hey there! I'm **_really sorry_** about not updating my 'simple things'. I might as well give up on it considering in all of the fanfics I've been writing, not only in this site, i think 13 is my unlucky number. I cant seem to make a decent chapter after number 12. Grr...well enough of my ranting...

In case you havent noticed, i have aknack for naming the songfics after the titles of the songs...not so original

basically this is a continuation/sequel to 'a not-so-forgotten memory'

yeah I really love this song!!!!

dc: dont own nothin'.

ps. I've been busy with 'a wicked twist of fate' so if you want, you can check it out in my other username, **FuMrsOW**. Yeah, i plotted the story out and i think i can finish it in 12 chapters, so no need for the 13th.

* * *

**If I am**

"Oh okay…" Ange says eyeing me carefully. "Anyway, we also have good news!"

"Really now?"

"Yup!" Alicia cuts in "the twins said that they could take a break from their shop for a little while and bring Oliver along."

"And so…" I say not really following. What? It's not _my_ fault that I don't see the connection!

"_That means that_ they can join us tonight! Maybe we can have a drinking contest or something like that."

"I guess that _does_ sound like a good idea…"

"_Of course it is_ Katie!" she says putting down her last shopping bag. "We thought up of it, remember?"

"Hey there Gred! Forge!" I say as they tackle me to the ground.

'_Ouch, my knee! I should tell them to cut back a little on their butterbeer intake!'_

"Hello there dear Kat! How are you?" they ask, grinning the way only they can.

"Fin-"

"What about _me?!"_ A familiar voice with a heavy Scottish accent asks.

I look behind the twins and find there Oliver with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Yeah what about you?" I say grinning widely.

"Ouch" he says walking over and engulfing me in a tight bear hug. _'Haha…this is Wood alright…ouch…can't…breath…'_

"Ol…Oliver…too tight!" I say while trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp.

"Oh, sorry" he says timidly, letting me go slowly.

"It's alright." I say before hugging him quickly. "Just next time, not too tight"

Suddenly loud coughing and gagging sounds come from behind us.

"As much as we wanna see this…_touching_ moment-" the twins snigger before continuing but still smirking, "-we think that we should probably go and get a table."

Smiling sheepishly, we both turn and join our friends who luckily found a table near the stage in the little shack.

"Fred, where did you guys find out about this place?"

"Oh, well," he stops to sip his bubbling drink. "one of our regular customers told us that he owned a restaurant here. So when we heard that you guys were gonna go for a vacation here in Greece, we contacted him and asked where his place was."

"Ahh…" while waiting for the food, I look outside one of the windows and into the night sky. _'Next time the team goes out to play here, maybe we should ask the coach if he'll let us stay here for an extra couple of-'_

"Hey Kates" Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder, sending me back down to earth.

Turning around, I see Oliver looking somewhat amused at my far-off face.

"Uh…sorry, just daydreaming…"

Chuckling, he replies, "It's okay, well the food's here already, just wanted to tell you before your shrimps get cold"

Turning back to my plate, I join the others in their discussion about the twins' latest tricks, Puddlemere United's chance of winning against the Falmouth Falcons next week- by the way I'm not excited to see Flint, yes he somehow got on that team-, to how our all girls vacation's going.

"-well all _she_ wants to do is go shopping! I mean can't we go scuba diving or something!" Ange says pointing an accusing finger at Alicia.

"Well…you can go scuba diving at home!"

Before the little fight between the two friends can continue- in which the boys and I find very entertaining-, a man comes on stage in front of the mic.

"Well it's finally 8:00 and you all know what that means!"

A couple of people who are probably regulars at this place smile and hoot while raising their bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky. _'What? What happens at 8:00?'_

"Well then, lets all welcome them to come on stage!" Walking down, the man claps as a couple of young wizards about the same age as us, come up on stage.

"Hey, uhm this is a muggle song we all heard going here and we hope you all like it" said the- what I'm assuming is- lead singer of the group.

"I don't know if they can sing, but they sure _look great!"_ Alicia says eagerly almost jumping out of her seat.

"For once Alicia, you're right!" Ange says looking intently at the raven haired, blue eyed guitarist.

"I prefer the drummer myself." I comment quietly studying the blonde with the gray green eyes.

"Girls" the guys comment as they roll their eyes, but then get a swift kick each on their shins by Ange. _'Go Ange! Go Ange! Go Ange!'_

Each smiling widely- minus the boys who seen to be in a lot of pain judging from their contorted faces-, we all stay on our seats waiting for them to start.

**OLIVER'S POV:**

"_**So you're standing on a ledge**_

**_It looks like you might fall_**

**_So far down_**

_**Or maybe you were thinkin' about jumpin'"**_

I study Katie as she stares intently at that pretty boy using the drums. _'What is up with girls and members of boy bands? They're even worse than us quidditch players!'_

After going o further with criticizing the _'sexy blonde drummist'_ as Katie put it, I look at her but can't help staring at her glowing face- even if it's because of that annoying lad.

As she moves her head gently to the music, her blonde hair moves away from one side of her shoulder revealing a tiny scar.

Suddenly, I remember that prat, jerk, bastard who gave it to her over a year ago. Roger Davies.

"_**And you could have it all**_

_**If you learned a little patience**_

_**But though I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl"**_

I swear if it weren't for the twins who already did a good job ruining his face, I would have gon thru and finished him. That _weasel_ deserved to stay longer than a month in St. Mungo's for what he did to Katie.

"So give me a lil' credit, have in me a lil' faith 

_**I wanna be with you forever"**_

I would have helped prevented it from happening if I just asked her out in seventh year or even when I saw her again when I first saw her in our team practice instead of chickening out.

Now I can't even ask her since she probably doesn't trust anyone from the whole male population aside from me and the Weasley twins who're her friends.

"_**And tomorrow's not too late"**_

But I can wait. I can wait for her to start trusting others like before. And by then, I wont back out anymore.

"_**But it's always too late when you got nothin'**_

_**So you say**_

_**And you should never let the sun set on tomorrow**_

_**Before the sun rises today"**_

I remember the way she was back then. I should have already predicted what was going on whenever it was after practice, she looked like she didn't wanna go back to her flat anymore.

"_**If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of**_

_**I will let you down"**_

I've been here for her ever since we first shared a train to Hogwarts. Even though I haven't been her boyfriend or anything like that, I've been with her thru everything not only this Roger thing. I've been here for her even when her family wasn't when they needed to be. Since she doesn't have any siblings, she never really had a family in Hogwarts. The only person she had as close was me. Even though we have a 2 year difference and of opposite genders, we've been there for each other still somehow.

"_**If I am only here to watch as you suffer**_

_**I will let you down"**_

Even if we'll only be friends, I wont let someone hurt her again like what Roger did. _'the twins would sure get a kick if they heard this'_

"Hey Oliver, you wanna dance?" A familiar voice asks. I look up and find the smiling face of Katie.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, c'mon, all the guys left already!" I look around the table and find that it is true. I look across the dance floor and find the twins looking very uncomfortable and struggling with their partners- mainly Angelina and Alicia.

"C'mon please?"

'_She knows what her puppy dog look can do!'_ "Fine, fine!" I say as she pulls me off my chair.

"_**So you walkin' on the edge**_

_**And you wish you to turn to fall**_

_**But you're so far gone **_

_**That you don't see the hands up held to catch you"**_

'_I wonder if she knows how I think of her?'_ I would have expected her about how much I have been fancying her from the twins. They've been taunting me since fifth year.

The line swims in my head _'That you don't see the hands held up to catch you'. 'I will always be here for her whenever she needs me'_

"_**And you could find a fault in the heart that you've been handed" "But though you cannot fly, you're not content to crawl"**_

"Are you alright Oliver? You looked like you were about trying to have an epiphany back there?" Katie says very much amused.

"Sorry, just thinking about the song…"

"Don't worry, I just had that thing this morning. Can relate?" she looks up inquisitively.

"Yeah…"

"_**And it's always too late when you got nothin'**_

_**So you say…**_

_**But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow**_

_**Before the sun rises"**_

I look down at her, wondering why she's suddenly quiet. I find her leaning on my chest and brows furrowed.

"Uh…Katie…what are you thinking about?"

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!"

Shaking my head, I smile enjoying her here with me. _'At least she's not staring anymore at the drummer'_

"_**If I am another waste of everything you hoped for**_

_**I will let you down" **_

"_**If I am only here to watch you as you suffer**_

_**I will let you down"**_

"Oliver?" I hear Katie ask against me.

"Yeah?"

"You know who this song reminds me of?"

"Somehow to the drummer?" I as amused but then earning a slap on my arm.

"Ouch! You said to guess!"

"Yeah, but still! Actually, it reminds me of you, the twins, Ange, and Alicia." She stops before continuing. "You know, as in you guys were all there during the whole…Roger incident"

"_**So you standin' on a ledge**_

_**It looks like you might fall…"**_

"Yeah, I noticed" I say as I feel her arms tighten around me in a hug.

"_**If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**If I am only here to watch as you suffer**_

_**I will let you down"**_

"Thanks again for you know…being there…"

"Of course I was there!" I say grinning like mad trying to lighten the mood. Hey, I'm a guy! I don't handle these emotional situations well!

"Wow, look who's cocky!" Katie says smiling again.

"Yeah, well I couldn't just let one of my discoveries go down like that!"

"Wow Oliver, I feel even more loved" she says sarcastically but still with a smile.

"_**The answers we find is never what we had in mind**_

_**So we make it up, as we go along**_

_**You don't talk of dreams **_

_**I will make sure tomorrow we won't make those promises we can't keep"**_

"But thanks, at least I know there'll always be someone to save my sorry arse."

"Your welcome, Bell" I emphasize my nickname for her and as usual find her annoyed.

"You _know_ how much I hate it when we're on a last name basis!"

"I know" I say slyly, "that's why I do it"

Shaking her head, Katie just looks back up, her eyes still as green as ever.

"_**I will never leave you"**_

"_**I will not let you down"**_

I look closely in her eyes and see there the usual warmth I always find but not in others. _'I'll still be waiting for you'_

"_**I will never leave you"**_

"_**I will not let you down" **_

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to get going" Fred says putting a hand on my shoulder. Snapping out of my daze, I reluctantly break eye contact.

"Oh, okay. See you next time Oliver"

"Yeah, next time"

* * *

the song's _If I am _by Nine Days


End file.
